


more adventurous

by sacrosanct (Fractusfortis)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sharing a Bed, post ep 116
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fractusfortis/pseuds/sacrosanct
Summary: “I can’t stop thinking about it”, Beau says and her voice comes out hoarse with emotion. She takes a few steps closer to Yasha, until she’s standing just a couple feet in front of the other woman.Yasha rises to her feet and steps closer, until they’re only inches apart. “Do mean like, in a good way or ...?”, she asks, flush rising up her cheeks.--They finally talk about the letter
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 7
Kudos: 239





	more adventurous

Beau leans her forehead against the wooden door before her, her body tired and aching. It had been a tough day, to put it mildly, and they were lucky to escape the confrontation with the Tomb Takers with their lives. Caleb had conjured the tower and arranged for a quick dinner, which was mostly eaten in silence. Yasha was the first to return to her room, understandably the most shaken after seeing who was now occupying the body of what was once her best friend.

So Beau found herself at the other woman’s door, not quite finding the courage to muster a knock. Obviously, Yasha would be upset, and Beau is not confident in her ability to comfort and reassure. And then there’s the letter. The letter containing the kindest, sweetest, most romantic words anyone has ever uttered to Beau. The letter that Yasha doesn’t even know was read.

Beau knows it’s kind of a dick move to keep Yasha in suspense for days. And she knows if the situations were reversed she’d be jumping out of her skin with anxiety. She just couldn’t find the words, hasn’t known what to say, how to let Yasha know what it meant to her, what _Yasha_ means to her. But there had been a moment in the ruins where it seemed like all their lives were on a razor’s edge, where the fear of telling Yasha was superseded by the fear of Yasha never knowing, of missing her chance.

So Beau knocks on the door. She hears nothing for a moment, no movement stirring from behind the wood of the door, and Beau worries briefly that Yasha has already gone to sleep. But the door does swing open, with Yasha standing behind it, dressed for bed in a light brown tunic and cotton pants.

“Beau ... Hello. Are you—“

“Can I come in?”, Beau interrupts, afraid of losing her nerve, “I’d like to talk. To you.”

“Of course. Yeah”, Yasha says and steps aside to let Beau through. She shuts the door behind them and moves to sit down on the couch.

Beau flits around nervously by the fireplace, before turning to speak to Yasha, “How are you doing? With everything?”

“I’m ... okay. I mean, I’m not okay, obviously, but I have all of you with me this time, so I know I _will_ be okay, you know?”, Yasha answers as she watches Beau from her seat on the couch. “Is this what you wanted to talk about?”

“I mean, it should be right? Like, not even just what’s happening with Molly or whoever the fuck, but all the other crazy shit that’s going on. Like, a week ago we came this close to being responsible for releasing an evil eldritch leviathan god thing, which is still in danger of happening every time we take Fjord onto the sea. And who the fuck knows what’s going on with Jester and the Traveller because she’s not fucking talking to anyone about it”, Beau knows she’s rambling now, but continues anyway, “And then there’s the whole thing with the Empire and Dynasty and Essek and the beacons and— shit", she regathers herself and sighs, "The point is, there are so many other things we should be prioritizing right now, that _I_ should be prioritizing. But ... I read your letter.”

Yasha gapes at her for a second, still processing, and their eyes meet in the silent room. “Did you like it?”, Yasha whispers out, and Beau doesn’t think she’s ever seen her look so vulnerable.

“I can’t stop thinking about it”, Beau says and her voice comes out hoarse with emotion. She takes a few steps closer to Yasha, until she’s standing just a couple feet in front of the other woman.

Yasha rises to her feet and steps closer, until they’re only inches apart. “Do mean like, in a good way or ...?”, she asks, flush rising up her cheeks.

“Yes, in a good way”, Beau laughs and tangles her fingers with Yasha’s, pulling them even closer together.

“Beau”, Yasha says looking down to meet her eyes, “I’d really like to kiss you.”

It shouldn’t, but the admission still surprises Beau. She feels her whole body warm as she looks up at Yasha’s soft lips. “I’d really like you to.”

Yasha leans down and closes the gap. Their lips press together and Beau is on fire. She’s been thinking about this almost every day since she first laid eyes on Yasha in that tavern in Trostenwald, but the reality is even better than her best fantasy. They kiss until they run out of air and Beau pulls away, leaning her forehead up against Yasha’s. “That was ... wow. Why did we wait so long?”, Beau asks as she feels the warm puffs of Yasha’s breath against her lips.

“The waiting made it better, I think. But I don’t think I can wait that long again for our second kiss”, Yasha says as she leans down again to press her lips to Beau’s. They stand there for a few long moments after the kiss ends, just holding each other, until Yasha breaks the silence again. “Do you want to maybe stay? I mean, just to sleep! Not that I don’t want more, it’s just ... probably too soon, I think”, Yasha stammers out and looks down at the floor.

“Yeah, no, I totally agree. But I’d love to stay the night. Just to sleep”, Beau responds and Yasha, reassured, meets her gaze again.

“Okay”, she says and takes Beau’s hand to lead her into the bedroom. “Do you want something to sleep in? I have an extra tunic in my bag.” Beau looks down and realizes she’s still mostly dressed, only having shed her outer layers upon returning to the tower.

“Uh, yeah, that’d be great.”

Yasha roots around in her pack for a moment before producing a neatly folded beige tunic very similar to the one she’s already wearing. She hands it to Beau and says, “I, uh ... I won’t look. I have to wash my face anyway”, as she gestures to the blue paint still smeared on her forehead.

“Thanks, Yasha.” Beau trusts Yasha completely, but still turns her back to the barbarian while she undresses, the tension between them making her feel suddenly very modest. She strips down until she’s only in her small-clothes and slips the tunic over her head. As she expected, Beau swims in it. The hem comes down to nearly her knees and the collar slips off of one shoulder. Despite the ill fit, something about wearing Yasha’s clothes makes her feel giddy. She can still hear Yasha splashing in the wash basin behind her, so she bunches up the front of the neckline and presses it against her nose, taking one deep inhale and relishing in Yasha’s lingering scent in the fabric.

Beau sits on the end of the bed and lets her hair loose as she waits for Yasha to finish, unwilling to take up even an inch of space the other woman might not yet be willing to give. Yasha completes her washing just a minute or two later, her face as clean and bare as Beau has ever seen her. She’s so striking like this, her mismatched eyes even more hypnotic and bright without the paint to distract from them.

Beau is sure she’s going to be caught staring when she realizes Yasha is staring right back, a rich blush decorating her pale cheeks. “What?”, Beau asks, amused.

“Oh, uh. You look nice in that, that’s all. And your hair, it um ... I don’t think I’ve ever seen it down.”

“Do you not like it?”, Beau questions, voice small, as she feels self consciousness creep up her body.

“No, no! No. I really like it. It’s so long, I didn’t realize”, Yasha says and sits down next to her on the bed. “You’re beautiful, Beau”, she continues, softer, and leans in, “And I think I really like you in my clothes.” She closes the gap between them and places a firm, chaste kiss to Beau’s lips. Beau lets herself bring a hand up to cup Yasha’s face for just a moment before she breaks it off. She lets her head drop against Yasha’s shoulder and feels how she instinctively pulls Beau in tighter.

“I’m so tired, Yasha”, she speaks into the firm muscle.

“I know. Me too. Let’s sleep, yeah?”

“Yeah”, Beau agrees and lets Yasha pull her up.

Yasha takes a moment to turn down the bed before asking, “Do you have a side? I normally just kind of sleep in the middle.”

“Oh, no. Doesn’t matter to me.” Beau has never really got to the point of ‘having a side’ with a bedmate, never reached that level of domesticity with anyone. She feels so brand new at this thing with Yasha sometimes. It makes her stumble and stammer and butterflies erupt in her chest all at once.

“Okay, then. Left side for me, right side for you,” Yasha says, soft and light, before she climbs into bed and slides under the covers. Beau really can’t understand how someone usually so fierce and fearsome can be so godsdamn _cute_.

Beau gets in next to Yasha and the two just lay there side by side for a moment with the expected awkwardness of navigating the physical boundaries of a new relationship. Yasha turns on her side to face Beau and breaks the silence, “Beau ... would it be okay if I ...”, she gestures to the space between them, “Can I hold you?”

“Uh, yes. Yes, please”, Beau replies and she can’t help the smile that splits her cheeks. She turns her back to Yasha when the other woman begins to move closer to her, fitting her body snugly against Yasha’s front. They take a bit to adjust, squirming against each other to find the most comfortable position, until they settle into stillness. Yasha is strong and warm and she keeps her arm tight and secure around Beau’s waist.

“I don’t think I’ve ever done this before”, Beau speaks into the darkness of the bedroom, “I mean, without, you know, doing ... other stuff beforehand. Like, cuddling just to cuddle. It’s nice.”

“Nice. Yes. It’s been a long time since I’ve done anything like this. I forgot how much I like it.” Yasha’s voice is warm and content, but there’s that lingering undertone of sadness there, as it always is when she references her past life. It used to scare Beau, if she’s honest, to be confronted with Yasha’s past. The fact that the object of her affection had a wife, that she _was_ a wife, that she knew how to love, how to be loved, it made Beau feel hopelessly inadequate. But Yasha has burned that inadequacy away, little by little, and without even trying most of the time. Beau wants to do that for Yasha, to burn that sadness away, if only just a little bit.

“You can tell me about her, you know? I mean, only if you want to, but it won’t upset me or anything, if that’s what you’re worried about”, Beau says in a quiet voice as she rubs her thumb over the back of Yasha’s hand.

Yasha takes a while to respond, and Beau can tell she’s caught her off guard and can only hope it’s in a good way. “Really?”, comes the whispered response.

“Yes. She’s part of you, Yasha. Of course I’d want to know more.”

Beau can feel Yasha release a shaky breath against the back of her neck before saying, “That means ... That means so much, Beau.”

“It’s nothing, Yash ...”

“It’s not”, Yasha says, soft and firm, before continuing after a beat, voice barely above a whisper, “I think she would’ve liked you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. You’re pretty similar, actually. You, uh ... You remind me of her sometimes.”

“So what you’re saying is, you have a type?”, Beau teases playfully and she swears she can _feel_ Yasha blushing against her neck.

“Yeah. I think I might.”


End file.
